metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazuro
Dazuro, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!! Thanks for removing the fanon on those pages. I was starting to think they would never be rewritten. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Categories You are supposed to categorize articles using 'not '{'s. Yeah, I'm a category freak. [[User:MarioGalaxy2433g5|MarioGalaxy2433g5] {talk/ / } 20:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Adminship I see you everywhere, you should apply to be an admin. I'd back you. 00:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) X-Ray visor What you said is true about the space pirates. They did make this visor. I was thinking of the original in the first Prime. However I still don't think they were meant for each other as the nova beam was used as a mining tool and no pirates use it as a weapon. I will leave it alone though. Metroidhunter32 22:27, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I suppose your right, I just never saw it used on samus so I never thought about that. I assumed that the phazite on the control panels was the result of walls collapsing over the panels. Your right. Thanks for catching me. Metroidhunter32 01:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, the Jolly Roger Drones had used the Nova Beam to modify the Energy Cores in the planetary Shield Generator on the Homeworld (according to the short cutscene). Most of the Remorse-class Turrets, too, use a green beam (in the later levels), while a lot of the earlier ones use a red beam. Nova technology, perhaps? ~~Miles07, unregistered guest, 8:27, 19 September 2008 (PST) Huh? What is ZM? Just put it under the first Intangible lava heading. Thanks. Metroidhunter32 11:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Templates I noticed that you nominated a page for speedy deletion because it was fanon, however, you did not correctly transclude the template. Tempates have two braces, like . In this case, the template you want is d, so you would use , where is the reason why the page should be deleted, in this case, fanon, so it would look something like this:' Good job on the hunt for fanon, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) 3D Models... I noticed that here http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Ast.png you have a 3D model of a creature in Corruption. Where can one get these models? ~-Miles07 16:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :(in response) Oh. 'Kay then. Well, I have a fellow fangamer friend that is in disparate need of Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley models, seeing as there aren't any good pictures of him (in either form) from Corruption, and the videos showing him are poor quality and very dark. Is if alright if you can, well, "donate" a few pictures OR the model to me so that I can give it/them to him? ~-Miles07 21:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Where can I download the models from? Do you plan on putting them up for download? I'm sure they would come in handy to a lot of people.Superliger Space Pirate History Edit I noticed that one the Space Pirate History page, you removed the section about the Pirates' differing physiology compared to previous encounters. I'm actually the original writer of the article, before it was moved to its own page, and I felt it was important to include this part because the Space Pirates, while they did look different in every game, mantained a basic reptilian structure. But in Metroid Fusion, their forms were so much more different than previously that I even began to question whether these were really Space Pirates, if it hadn't been for the fact that the game clearly identified them as such. I would like to keep this part and you kept removing it when I put it back up, so I would like to have your agreement first. User:Tuckerscreator 17:05 24 April 2009 Um... Fusion's look extremely similar to Super's, especially when compared to Prime's and such... Other than the beak and back-fins, there's no real difference. And that same kind of pirate also exists in the manga alongside regular crab-pirates and Chozo-enhanced pirates, so clearly it's not just an X-mutation. Dazuro 00:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I understand that when one considers the fact they had only appeared once before in Super Metroid that their new appearance doesn't seem that drastic but new concerns have to come up when new canon comes in. The forms in Prime and beyond look simply like 6 ft hunch-backed reptiles but the form in Fusion are nearly 8 feet tall, have beaks, feathery tufts on their heads, are very skinny, and the claws appear to be part of their body. When one considers this compared to later games, it appears to be a large sign of X enhancement, which we clearly saw them do to other bio-forms on the BSL station. If you don't want me to change it, I'll leave the page the way it is, but I feel it is a curious mystery trhat needs to be touched on in some manner. User:Tuckerscreator 18:05 24 April 2009 This sounds like something that could use some visual comparisons. I've only vaguely looked at the normal side-scrolling type and compared them, but I'd like to see how these variations occur in the manga, as I hadn't noticed that differentation outside of the Chozo-bioengineered variety. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Tucker, Fusion's look like slightly modified Super's. You acknowledged that yourself. Why is it necessary then to mention them specifically? The claws appeared to be parts of their bodies in SM as well, and in Echoes. We already adress that issue in their physiology section--there is no need to be redundant and give Fusion special treatment. Also, they're about ten feet tall in Prime--they just usually hunch over. When standing tall, they're freaking massive. Chozo, the Fusion pirates can be found here: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/mzm/manga/2.16e/metroid_v2_ch16_132.png and http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/mzm/manga/2.16e/metroid_v2_ch16_131.png Dazuro 01:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Aren't those the Chozo-Pirates? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Look closer. There's a single Fusion-style pirate among the horde. It's even doing the exact same pose from its official art in one panel. Dazuro 18:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I think you misunderstood my statement, Dazuro. What I really said was when one considers that Fusion was the only Metroid game since Super Metroid, then the change doesn't seem as drastic. But when new canon begins to appear, meaning the Prime games, then new concerns have to be brought up about old canon material. For example, Ridley is Super Metroid was completely organic, which was understandable back when the game was released. But with the introduction Meta-Ridley and his explosive "death"(for lack of a better word) in Corruption, new concerns have to brought up over why he is now organic again. When new caonon turns up, previous canon has to be not discarded, but simply re-evaluated. The height of the Pirates in Fusion is 8ft tall, but this is not due to any change in posture. If one looks closely at them, you can that they too are hunchbacks. Their increase in height is simply due to longer legs and torsos. The Pirates in Metroid Prime, where they appear mostly armorless, can be seen to actually be unable to change their posture because the neck is connected directly to the front of the chest. The erect-standing Pirates in Echoes and Corruption, however, have their neck going up from the shoulders like humans, yet they still stand only 6 feet tall, rather than 8. This suggests to me that, their hunched build is not something that can not be changed solely by stance but is their actual body build that can not be changed short of genetic alteration. The Pirate in 2002 manga is most likely a Chozo Pirate. Prior to this scene, all the Pirates looked virtually the same. This one also missing several key components of the Fusion Pirate, notable. it has one long mane going down the neck here, rather Fusion's two tufts on the side of the head. Its eyes are also too small and one can not tell what color it is. I don't want to turn this into aprolonged debate, but I feel it is an important issue that needs to re-evlauted in the Space Pirate History article. User:Tuckerscreator 11:26 25 April 2009 The pirates in Prime 1 actually do stand tall several times. Also, the pirates in Echoes and Corruption are enormous. They don't look very tall due to the first-person perspective, but I have the models ripped straight from the game. Depending on the Pirate, Samus goes anywhere from their crotch to their mid-chest. As for the one in the manga... I think you're looking at the wrong pirate. There's one that is literally identical to Fusion's art, right down to the pose. It has no mane--the "chozo pirates" do, but the Fusion pirate has the feathers on the back of its neck. It has a separated beak, it has the fins on its back, it has the different claw indentation design, it has the "third eye" on the forehead. It is the Fusion design in every way. Also, your history is way off there--this is one of the final scenes in the manga. The pirate varieties first started showing up a long time ago, back in the first few chapters of Volume 2, I believe. The Fusion design doesn't appear until the very final chapter, but the "chozo" and "scythe" Pirates have been appearing for quite some time now--so it's hardly fair to say that they've all looked virtually the same. Now, back to the height issue: Take a look at Prime 1's pirates' stance. Not only are their backs hunched, but they stand with their upper legs nearly parallel to the ground, at a very awkward-looking spread-leg stance. Despite being hunchbacked and crouching all at once, they are STILL a fair amount taller than Samus's 6-foot figure. Fusion's are no bigger than normal--in fact, since their legs are stretched out, an argument could be made that they're actually shorter than usual. Dazuro 18:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oops, you were right, I was looking at the wrong Pirate in the manga pictures. The other picture does look very much like the one in Fusion. Could you show a picture of the ripped Pirate game models in comprison to Samus? Also, correct me if I misunderstood, but are you saying that the Pirates increased height is due not to back position, because it is a fixed spine, but rather to how they spread out their legs? User:Tuckerscreator 14:27 25 April 2009 I would very much love to show those ripped models, but alas, the computer they're on has busted USB ports and no internet, so I have no idea how to get them to this computer, much less to you. I'll try to get ahold of the original source, but I haven't seen him online in a while. As for the legs--well, that's somewhat correct, but not entirely. The leg spread DOES vary between games, but the overall height does not. Well, it does, but not nearly as much as it should. The result is that while Prime 1's are much taller in pure physical terms than any other Pirate (at least, according to my memory, though that may be faulty--perhaps the others end up edging them out from the altered torso), they all end up standing about the same height above Samus--as you put it, approximately 8 feet. And yes, I'm well aware that I know and care far too much about a fictional species. <3 Pirates. Dazuro 00:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Not at all! One potential simple solution to get the image would be to take a picture, if you've got a camera/cam-phone available. I'd love to see a line-up of all of the Pirates in relation to Samus in each game. That would be pretty impressive. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. That would be awesome. Thanks for the info, Dazuro and Chozoboy. User:Tuckerscreator 25 19:28 2009 I just thought of something. Dazuro...does your computer have a floppy drive? Could you put it on a floppy? Or am I just embarrassing myself with my pitiful knowledge of computers? The EVIL [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I was still catching up on patrolling other areas, but you don't have to worry about that type of thing getting overlooked. (Or another admin patrolling it, it would seem. X_x) 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry!' --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. I need your source Hey, Dazuro, I'm working on fixing the sources and references section of the History of the Space Pirates article, and I need your source for where you put that "the Pirates' presence on the station was considered alarming by the Federation and appeared to be to assist their plan for galactic conquest." I believe you got it from the Metroid fusion website?--Tuckerscreator 15:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You believe correctly. Dazuro 17:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Airthron Question I was reading the page that talked about the removed creatures called airthorns. So I went to the location the it said it was and it wasn't there. Where did you get that picture of it?-----FissionMetroid101 3/15/09 Warning :''Note: This post has been carbon copied on User talk:ChozoBoy. It is intended to be read by both of you. :Personally, I agree with Dazuro. Since it cannot be proven that he actually does appear, a note in the article body explaining the theory would be best. However, this is besides the point I am trying to make. Firstly, please remember that I (and MarioGalaxy2433g5) have the power to give and take administrator rights, if necessary. I just want you to keep this in mind as you proceed. That said, Dazuro, I think your behavior has been deplorable. You have no excuse for personally attacking other editors, even if you think they are in the wrong. Since you initiated the action with your first edit to the page, you are required to explain your reasoning if asked to. In any case, you are very close to crossing the line. If this continues, I will block you for personally attacing other editors. :To prevent a situation, I am issuing an arbitrary ban. Neither of you will be allowed to edit the Sylux page for the next seven days, expiring on 19 July 2009 (UTC) or on my notice. If you violate this ban (which must be enforced by a human), you will be blocked. I expect a civil discussion to occur on the talk page. In addition, you may not modify the portion of the page being discussed unless a clear consensus emerges on the talk page. If no consensus emerges, then it stays as it is. :Just to clarify, administrators may not unblock themselves if blocked as part of a disciplinary action. Unblocking yourself will result in loss of your admin powers. :You two are some of our best editors. I really expected better. :If you have any comments, please direct them to me personally. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::My main problem here is with the history. Perhaps I was in the wrong here, but CB does have a history of abusing his power in debates with me. Just look at the Berserker Lord fiasco. We had a long debate on the talk page, came to a conclusion. I edited the page to amend the situation so that both positions were given equal representation. He responded by warning me, blocking the page, and re-editing it to say that he was right. To this day he has yet to apologize or admit liability in anything he's done. No, he's not always wrong, but he has wronged me repeatedly. I can accept that. People make mistakes. But they need to own up to them--''especially'' the "leaders" of the community. If even the admins don't admit when they mess up, what kind of message is that sending to the regular editors? If he'd simply man up and fess up, I'd get off his case. I've apologized for my actions in the past. I've acknowledged when I made mistakes. He's never done any of that. I will not tolerate that. That said, I know I'm in the right about Sylux--and come on, "doing a disservice" by mentioning it? Bullshit. However, he is correct--we both violated the 3RR, and the issue should have been settled here, not in edit-histories. I do apologize for my actions in this case. You'll never hear that from him, of course. Dazuro 17:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Armstrong Houston in Super Metroid. Hey there Dazuro ,I don't know if I'm doing this right, all I wanted to do was send you a message. But isn't the power suit you find in SM the same as Houston's? THey look very similar, I forget where in the game I last remember seeing it in Super Metroid (it was near a power up I think, he had some goo on the shoulder pads, Sorry for bugging you, and thanks for reading. :Hmm? Why are you contacting me specifically about this? Either way, you need to sign your posts. Anyway... No. Houston's suit is blue and has a fairly different shape. The dead guy (I assume that's what you mean? The dead trooper by Kraid?) is grey and appears to be a GF Trooper, or at least the inspiration for the troopers' designs later on. Dazuro 17:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sign my posts? Like with a name? I apologize for the trouble, I simply wanted to message you about it, but I think I need to register for that, thanks for clearing this up for me, feel free to delete my messages if they are too irrelevant. Blues 13:53 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thanksfor the heads up! Hey thanks for the heads up on what to do and what not to do. I alredy have one administrator made at (FastLizard4), so I'll be real careful in the future. Thanks! Also, I think you could be a good administarator.--Ridley Kid 23:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think you misunderstood something, since you took three edits to say that. You need to cut back on that, man. That's the whole point. (As for your suggestion, if it wasn't for the fact that I have a history of feuding with a certain hypocritical administrator, I'd totally run. Alas, until he apologizes for wronging me, I won't get off his case, and so I likely will never be an admin.) Dazuro 23:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't think that Tuckerscreator was an admin. Is he? Insinuator [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 21:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Nah, I’m not an admin, Dekutulla. But he was talking about ChozoBoy there. Dazuro was on my side during the whole Berserker Lord fiasco.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I knew that. ''Really! Like I said, I was insinuating that you 2 fought. I was thinking of the pirate height "discussion". >whistles innocently....< --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was a while ago! Besides, it didn’t get that mean compared to some other ones. Besides, I accept that I was wrong, Dazuro was right, and I now go with his evidence that he provided me. It wasn’t as though it were something personal![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) 3ds metroid prime models I noticed that one or two of the metroid prime 3 space pirates is in a picture from the 3d studio program. I've tried looking for clear high quality pics of mp1 and mp3 pirates but I can't find anything good. I was hoping if you could tell me where I could find the 3d models at. Thanks, SL Could Use Some More Advice Hey! Me again (yes the idiot who overly edits). I feel I need some more avice, for I haven't been on this site since...June, and I found on my talk page 2 Administrators (FastLizard4(who I accidently ticked off on the first day) and HellKaiserryo12 are both yelling at me. Could you read their posts and offer me some much needed advice, as you gave great advice last time (though I did not heed the warning till I had made 3 edits and really ticked FastLizard24 off. Thats all.--Ridley Kid 23:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight!' [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 04:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Gravity Fusion Suit Dazuro, do you have any images of the Gravity suit upgraded form of the Fusion suit from Metroid Prime? If you could get one, you'd be doing me a big favor. DoomZero 03:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! '''Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. About Profanity Hello, I know I talked to you about your use of swear words before, (this isn't a warning of any kind) but I noticed that Fastlizard has posted the odd cuss in his twitter blog. It's linked to on his page, so you can see it updated from there. I don't wanna ask him about this, but seeing as he is one of the most responsible and (dare I say it) strict admins, I guess it's OK to swear on the wikia...? Oh yeah and keep up the good work. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Job I need you to hack the JU ROM of Super Metroid and see if you can find the "voice" of Samus Aran, recorded by Minako Hamano. Thank you for your time in advance, and considering my request. I hope we can come to terms in this matter. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Do you think you can undertake this challenge? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) SA-X page Hi there, I just wanted to talk to you about your edits to the SA-X article. As you proabably know, Wikitroid does not allow edit warring. Edit warring is defined by three-revert rule. To quote from Wikipedia: :"The three-revert rule prohibits any editor from performing more than three reverts on a single page within a 24-hour period (note that this does not necessarily mean exact reverts, and that there are certain exemptions, like reverting vandalism—for details see below). Breaking this rule is sufficient—but not necessary—to warrant a block for edit warring." This is the second time (I think) that you have been talked to about edit warring. You know that this may result in a block. Regardless of whether you are actually correct, you should still discuss it on the talk page if the other editor is refusing to let your edit remain on the page. That way, more editors can be involved and support your point. (or not). I really don't want to see you get blocked, as I think you're a great contributor. Please remember to use the talk page in future. As usual, any questions you have, drop me a line on my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Incidentally, I reverted it twice. Go fig, I actually followed the rules, and y'all still can't help but harass me. Furthermore, I checked his contributions, and nearly all of his edits were reverted for being unecessary, incorrect or just written with such awful grammar they might as well no longer exist even if the information remained. Were it with an actual contributor, I might have more patience. And either way, in my final revert I gave a lengthy explanation to hopefully prevent him from continuing the edit war, whereas in his last one he simply left the thing blank. Please don't reprimand me until I'm actually breaking the rules in the future, okay? We don't need another ChozoBoy here. Dazuro 22:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, sorry about that. I'll do my research properly next time. However, if by "another ChozoBoy" you mean someone enforcing the rules (which I thought I was doing) then yes, I am. And although you weren't breaking the rules, you should still try and use the talk page to discuss, regardless of the other user's competence. Apologies, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) CB had a habit of jumping the gun and yelling at me for things he predicted I would do, or for things he himself more often than I did. If that's what you mean by enforcing the rules, I... don't really know how to finish that sentence, but you get my point. I have nothing against enforcement of rules when those rules are actually broken, and when the admonishment is given by an admin who actually follows them himself. Maybe I myself jumped the gun in assuming you'd do the same, so perhaps I owe apologies as well. Dazuro 22:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Bryyo Ice Messages Im sorry if this sounds like an insult, but you were kind of rude on the Bryyo Ice talk page. The chance the voice is the AU is about 50-50. Unless Nintendo officially explains it, the source of the voice is entirely up to the player's imagination.That Turtle guy 17:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, it is not about 50-50. There are mixed, garbled transmissions. AU comes back and says "why couldn't my transmissions get through?" It's clear as day, people just love to speculate. And it is a fact that people DO hear ridiculous messages trying to decipher garbled sounds. You can't deny that. People are ridiculous. Dazuro 18:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) About unused scans You said that you checked the code of the Prime games for any unused scans. Are there any for unused enemies that you dug up? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Just the Ripper and the much-cooler Space Pirate, as far as I remember. It was on my other computer, I could try to check at some point but the battery's whumped at the moment. Dazuro 02:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Underscores in internal links You don't need to use underscores in internal links. Use spaces instead, which will allow word wrapping to still work in the editor, and the MediaWiki software automagically translates spaces in internal links to underscores. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware of that. I copy-pasted it from my address bar instead of the actual title to preserve formatting, and forgot to remove the underscores. Dazuro 06:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) In case you didn't read my edit on Talk: Gravity Suit I apologize for my actions, but I tend to treat people differently once I see their true colors showing through but i will go back to normal once I get used to it (see RoyboyX and Chozoboy for proof) Metroid101 20:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Try to be more polite If you were trying to help Lorgassssssss make better edits, "Have you made a single productive edit since you joined? (Hint: According to your Contributions, the answer is no.)" isn't exactly exactly encouraging. It's more likely to make things worse and s/he'll do something that might result in a block for both of you (you for causing it). In other words, don't feed the trolls. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me for being a bit miffed after having to undo repeated nonsense edits and scroll through the RC's incessant blog comments by him. He clearly didn't join for any productive purpose. Dazuro 19:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You're pardoned. But how do you think I feel going through everyone's edits everyday, some more ridiculous than his. And yet I'm keeping my cool. Think you can do that for me? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it great how no matter how much you've improved, as soon as you slip up everyone forgets all of that and jumps down your throat? I've had hella issues with temper here in the past, and I've been working damn hard to improve it. I've calmly solved nearly all debates lately, occasionally acted as a mediator, used talk pages and generally done everything people used to bitch about. But as soon as I get annoyed at one user whose edits are so pointless the admins are threatening to block him, I get a "I keep my cool, try doing the same." Urgh. Dazuro 19:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work! And I mean it. The last thing you need is an outburst on an already unsteady person/arguement. One rude remark can set off a chain of more remarks which will inevitably lead to a war. Why do you think I tell you to keep your cool? I don't mean to put ants in your pants, but it's important that situations be handled without any unwanted incidents. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Enhancing Work I realize now that a million stubs don't compare to a well written article encompassing variations of species. I may go back and possibly rework entire Recurring Species pages. Extraxi 09:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm only putting together variations of the same species. It's not like I'll put Cyclaws and Shriekbats together. Extraxi 19:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are all different. Snomers and Geemers, and Cyclaws and Skrees, they're pretty much the exact same species with a recolor and different habitat. Tell you what. If you make a page for every Side Hopper variation, then I'll stop. Extraxi 19:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::... Well that's just retarded. Duplicate my work onto the redirect pages, then. I'm gonna go ahead and design a better monster page. Extraxi 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) MG not happy Gr... MG mad cause he see 5 edits in a row to article. Preview edits. Thunka. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, hence the apology in the last summary. I meant to just change one thing, scrolled up and saw something else. It wasn't a matter of previewing edits, it was that I found more things to correct after the fact. Dazuro 02:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Then click edit this page rather than the individual sections. BTW: I think its time for you to archive. :On second thought, that was the worst caveman impression I have ever seen. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Incivility (Final Warning) This is your final/only warning. Regarding the "discussion" you've been having with Extraxi on Talk:Ridley: Extraxi has been blocked for three days for incivility. However, this is only because he outright directly called you a troll, but you got very close to doing the same to him. Just because someone is being uncivil to you doesn't mean you can be uncivil back to them. And, indeed, your history here in terms of civil behavior isn't the best. And, as I have said to Extraxi, further incivility on your part or his part will not be tolerated. I strongly recommend you read and adhere to the civility guidelines and the no-personal-attacks policy, because any more incivility from you will result in a block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) As I stated there, I've been trying damn hard to remain civil. I outright stopped arguing and simply demanded he treat me with respect/civility before I'd continue the debate. Yes, I almost snapped, but I caught myself. Don't worry. I have no intention of stooping to his level, or my own past level, for that matter. I'm quite familiar with our policies, perhaps you notice that I referred him to them on multiple occasions. I did come close to breaking them myself, for which I apologize. I do appreciate the leniency. Dazuro 23:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) KG Other M Do you know what happened to KG at all? :He's the one that got thrown into the lava, apparently, since his corpse is never found and everyone else's is. Dazuro 21:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) PTSD Dunno if you read it yet, but it seems the reason why Samus was reacting like that in front of Ridley in Other M because she was apparently suffering from PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. So, what you think? Many soldiers in our real world suffer from this too. Something caused Samus to remember her tragic past of Ridley killing her parents (Since it did show her as a little girl crying in front of Ridley). A lot of questions asked is "okay, why didn't she "remember" when she fought him for the first time in Zebes or seeing him Meta in Prime"? Well, seeing him again after "officially" killing him in Zebes in Super Metroid must have triggered something in her head. Dr.Pancake 06:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hm? Yes, she's been known to have Ridley-induced PTSD for a while. Not entirely sure why you directed this at me..? In any case, prior to the Prime recanonization, this was only his second unexpected survival, making her reaction more notable. But now that they've announced that... Well, she does definitely seem terrified of him in Zero Mission. And what a lot of people forget about Prime is that the battle isn't her first encounter with him. She notices him on the Frigate and definitely has a reaction, she just lacks dialogue or a flashback so we don't know the explicit details. And when he flies over her in Phendrana, she sits still and stares again--no reason she couldn't have freaked out there as well. Dazuro 07:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I remember you asking what's the deal with Ridley because you were going through interviews and found nothing. That's true what you said about Prime 1, but in Prime 3... when Samus saw Omega Ridley, she didn't really seem to care that much anymore. Dr.Pancake 07:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That was to find out if there were any details about his memories being intact. As far as Corruption goes... She hardly had a chance to act surprised by Meta Ridley, and by the time she encountered Omega Ridley she already knew Ridley was currently alive. Also, it's possible that the Phazon affected her perception. According to developer interviews, part of the concept of the game was Samus turning evil--it wasn't just affecting her abilities. That aspect never really manifested itself in the story until the Game Over screen, but a darker, corrupt Samus likely wouldn't be hit as hard by Ridley's appearance than a weak Samus who just lost her "child." Dazuro 07:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you bring up a very very good point. Never thought about it like that and clearly the name 'Corruption', the box art showing Samus corrupted split side, shows that Samus was getting darker the more corrupted she gets. Man, stuff like this makes me love Metroid even more! Dr.Pancake 07:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I heard that you may be colourblind ... Take this test to see if you are.. Tell me, what numbers are in these photos 1) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_cxmptAPYR-s/SfbV1xkkJ2I/AAAAAAAAFgM/_57xik8HrAY/s1600-h/5391701_std.jpg 2) http://www.moillusions.com/wp-content/uploads/1.bp.blogspot.com/albums/bb234/vurdlak8/ishi1.jpg if you don't trust this, try this test http://www.robinsonscamera.com/color_blindness_test.htm Don't worry if you fail, everyone has a flaw... like I have a minor mental disability that causes me to change my opinion on a person in an instant second Metroid101 02:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't see a thing in the first one. Other is a clear 12. Dazuro 03:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay so a 1/2 xP ... Guess you have a 50% chance of being colourblind (didn't really think that through :P) Try the Official one for 100% proof... the First one is a 68 BTW Metroid101 03:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I was diagnosed by a doctor, FYI. Dazuro 03:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) oh... xD ... then feel free to delete but... may I know the answer??... just curious Metroid101 03:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely sure what answer you're looking for there. Dazuro 04:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I meant the diagnosis ... sorry used the wrong word xD Metroid101 04:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Patrollers Since you voted on the patrollers RfC, I thought you might want to request the userright. You meet all the minimum requirements, so all you need to do is fill out a request here. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Right then, so, you have now been granted the patroller and rollback userrights. I'm not going to leave very detailed instructions on using the patroller userright since I wrote (tried writing) detailed instructions on the Wikitroid:Patrollers page. Just remember that rollback should only be used to revert vandalism, spam, etc. And, if you need clarification in the instructions, let me know (I was half asleep when I wrote them :P), and also let me know if something doesn't work. As for the current patrol queue: There are around 2000 edits (and possibly more) waiting to be patrolled. While it would be nice to get the backlog cleared, I can completely understand why you might want to do it. I personally wouldn't mind if you started patrolling edits starting a couple days ago and just leave the others, perhaps for patrolling on a later date. I'll try to help out for the next couple of hours; however, my computer is being oddly slow (perhaps something to do with the fact that I'm using Windows instead of Linux today), so I'm much slower than I normally am at patrolling. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, much appreciated. Wow, we have that big of a backlog? I'll do what I can, I think I get the process. Don't worry, I know better than to abuse rollback. What I do wonder is exactly how to handle iffy cases though--such as those constant "___ resembles a completely unrelated ____" posts. Apparently those are acceptable since we have plenty of edits like that still on the pages, but it still just feels wrong to mark that as okay, you know? Guess it's a case-by-case thing but it's still kind of weird. They're borderline either speculation or outright false/misleading at times, but I hate to risk starting faux-edit wars like with the Sidehoppers... meh. Dazuro 07:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For a page creation that has no edits otherwise, just click on the article name link and find the page as patrolled button below the text of the page. As for removal of speculation, that's up to you to decide; patrolling is intended as an anti-vandalism tool, but has many uses beyond this. My opinion, though, is that you should be bold and try to remove it, and if your removal gets reverted, go to a talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're clicking the wrong button still. :P In the recent changes readout, if there's a page creation with no subsequent edits waiting to be patrolled, it looks something like this: N ! 20:51 Entrusted One‎ (diff; hist) . . (+24) . . ChozoBoy (Talk | contribs | block) (Redirected page to Samus Aran) For edits like this, you click the article's name, Entrusted One in this case, and look for the mark patrolled button on the resulting page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling THANK YOU GODDAMMIT. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) UCB 1 pic [[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC)]] Can you check the MP2 code for an unused multiplayer stage containing lava? --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 18:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Little Birdie? Hey, is it possible the shell of Little Birdie could've been taken from the Biosphere test area by the Galactic Federation? The room was locked after the exam center exploded so i was wondering if the galactic federation could've cloned the shell (setting the game up for a sequal) 20:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ridley Page Spammed Heya, Someone keeps deleting/trolling the Ridley page. Can someone lock the article/prevent the IP from editing? Whenever I edit something, it screws up, and changes my text into code....... Can you try to fix this? It screwed up the Second Bomb componant page when i tried to edit it. Rtec 21:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) FIX THE RIDLEY PAGE NOW!!!!! Okay,Daz, we have a BIG problem on the Ridley page. If you could tell me how to revert the page to a previous version, that'd be great. Just leave a message on my talk page. --The Taquitomaster 20:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I can see why you're so annoyed... ...but please, calm the fuck down. It's just speculation. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](talk) 02:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) And speculation has no place at this wiki, especially when it's completely unfounded and the two subjects have almost nothing in common. Though either way, please remember that caps do have more than one indication. I'm not that pissed. That message was just exaggerated sarcasm. Dazuro 02:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Speculation does have some place on the wiki, just not a large amount of it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](talk) 02:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A proposal Since you hate speculation so much, I just thought, why not inform you of the RfD we have going on for one of our pages? It's speculatory, and it's something you can help to get rid of. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](talk) 21:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it is necessary. I think it should just be closed. Nobody is supporting keeping it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. Can I do it? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](talk) 20:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::You're an admin. Yes. Though, I was originally going to do it myself. And let's end this conversation on somebody else's talk page before it starts. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dazuro... About the How to draw Nintendo heroes or villains thing, you undid my revision back to the old statement of "no characters from the Metroid series." But it also stated Samus was on pages 26 and 27. Isn't Samus a Metroid character? Not complaining, I'm just confused. Sylux X 20:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Please re-vote on the templates RfC. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 21:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hey, you should apply to become an Admin. You contribute a lot of things. And we only have 3 active Admins, so you should consult them. (Yes I'm serious.) Sylux X 22:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I would if it wasn't for the fact that I have a .. not-so-great history with the existing admins here. I had a substantial number of feuds with ChozoBoy, and I tend to clash with RBX a lot these days regarding his obsessive inclusionist policies, so I don't think my joining the team would necessarily be the best idea. Nice to know my efforts and contributions are noticed though, at least. Dazuro 22:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. Sometimes when I view people's pages, If they have over 1,000 edits, my brain thinks that they are an Admin. Then I glance to the right and I think to myself, "Really? NO WAY!!!! Why isn't this guy an Admin?" And I've also noticed that we appear to have less users, whenever I see a new username, I click it and think, "Oh boy, a new Admin!!!" Dang, I gotta stop putting Phazon in my Coffee, lol. Sylux X 22:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Are you kidding me, fighting is practically a requirement of Wikitroid admins. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Valhalla So, like please don't use rollback for anything besides vandalism and your own edits, because that revert seriously needed an edit summary. You and Hackwaus need to talk something out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Misclicked. Honestly meant to do a standard revert there, my bad. Dazuro 00:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Edit Frenzy Adious Dazuro, i've seen how much you have editted in the last few minutes or so...I'm no moderator or admin of this wikia but...you should take a break mate. You see, when people edit a lot (I have expirimented this with a couple of people on my on Wikia) they start to have some fake information inside they're edits. The reason is that they have been thinking too hard. Also, you have interest in space pirates...i see...why don't you dig up some information on that page then? If you like it then maybe you can research information. For example, "''Hi, i'm iamnewhere and i have interest in samus's ice beam." then when i thought about it for a second, i went on his page and said "Then Research about Ice beam and help the page, Idiout." So maybe you can do the same thing. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but you need to get a habit of it. Anyways, take a break for 2 minutes doing whatever else you want like watching TV or like playing outside if you are editting other information. Also, try to research more on your interest. Cloud342 07:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Cloud342